


don't need anything but you

by ohnonnie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, this was saved as 'sugar daddy nadia' in my docs so make of that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonnie/pseuds/ohnonnie
Summary: Constance thinks she may have to more careful about where her eyes drift and settle now she’s involved with a countess who seems determined to fulfill her every hearts desire, no matter how whimsical.





	don't need anything but you

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash language of flowers prompt 'narcissus', which symbolizes wealth, among other things, but wealth was what inspired this.

“Well, aren’t you a vision,” she hears Nadia say, voice like smoked honey, and she only startles a little before turning to see her lingering in the doorway, giving her an appraising once over.

“You say that as though you didn’t pick it out for me,” Constance replies wryly, turning back to the mirror to twist her hair up into a messy up-do and pin it in place with the hair comb Nadia had gifted her. It is one of the less extravagant gifts Nadia has given her, a pretty little trinket she had seen Constance eye up when they had been wandering the marketplace to get away from the bustle of the palace. It’s a delicate gold thing decorated with emeralds made to look like leaves, though Constance doubts it’s real gold and emeralds. She’s lucky Nadia had bought it instead of having one with genuine gold and jewels made for her, really. Constance thinks she may have to more careful about where her eyes drift and settle now she’s involved with a countess who seems determined to fulfill her every hearts desire, no matter how whimsical.

(“I have more than the means to do so,” Nadia had countered when she brought this up in what both of them know to be a feeble protest. She likes it too much to truly fight it, though she knows Nadia would stop if Constance actually did have an issue with it. As it were though, Nadia is all too perceptive and Constance is not very subtle; she can’t hide the pleasure it brings her to be so obviously Nadia’s, adorned in silks and jewels that she clearly didn’t buy herself.

“At least let me— repay you, or something,” Constance had spluttered, reluctant to let it go, because she’s a contrary woman at heart.

Nadia’s lips had quirked up into a smirk, expression sly and playful, and Constance knew where this was going before Nadia had even spoke.

“Oh,” she purred and Constance flushed all over as if on command, her breath hitching, “I can think of one way you could repay me. Come here, darling.”

And, as contrary as she is, Constance isn’t in the business of disobeying the Countess’s orders. Not when she looks at her like that.)

Constance usually wears her ordinary clothes, all boring neutrals and practical durable material, around the palace, much to Nadia’s fond exasperation, Portia’s amused delight and the Court’s disdain. But, upon Nadia’s request, she allows herself to be trussed up. Sometimes it’s for professional reasons, to begrudgingly maintain some shred of pretense that she cares about the opinion of incompetent nobility. Other times, it’s because Nadia desires it, for their pleasure only, and she concedes to these kinds of requests without any reluctance. Sometimes it’s to show her off to the world as one of the few people Nadia truly cherishes; sometimes it’s in the privacy of Nadia’s chambers, where Nadia dolls her up and then ruins all her hard work over a course of many long, wonderful, torturous hours.

The first time, the first week she was here, Portia had brought her the clothes Nadia had picked out for her and she had refused them. There was a certain satisfaction in that, seeing Nadia’s reaction, which, instead of the anger she'd expected, was amused surprise and veiled interest.

Since then, since they've grown closer and almost inseparable, Constance is more interested in seeing the delighted expression Nadia wears when she’s pleased. And, as much as she feigns apathy, she’s not above vanity. She looks damn good when she wears the garment Nadia buys for her and, while impractical, she’s grown fond of the feel of expensive silk and fur.

She’s even more fond of the expensive food though, she’s not going to lie.

This is what she’s all dressed up for, a feast Nadia’s thrown just for them so she can feed her exotic foods she’s never even heard of before and watch her reactions with an intensity that makes Constance flush.

(“It may be selfish,” Nadia had murmured to her one peaceful summer morning, both of them entangled in the sheets and each other. “But I like to be the first to see you experience these things. To be the one to show and give you these new experiences and luxuries.”

“And I enjoy it,” Constance responded, more sincere that she liked to be with most people, “but you know that this— being with you, sleeping in your bed and laying in your arms— it’s enough, Nadia, more than enough. I don’t need luxury. I don’t need anything but you.”

And then she grimaced, her brain only processing how mushy that was after it had come out her mouth, and Nadia laughed quietly, took her face in her hands and brought their foreheads together.

“I know, love,” she said, gently, brushing their lips softly together and sweeping her thumbs over her cheekbones tenderly, “I know.”

“Besides,” Constance said, when they broke apart after becoming distracted kissing each other. “I have barely any memories, so you’re my first of most things, technically.”

Nadia beamed, made a pleased noise and kissed her again.)


End file.
